1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart alarm providing terminal and an alarm providing method thereof, and more particularly to, a smart alarm providing terminal an alarm providing method thereof which enable an interactive morning call and provision of daily information personalized to respective users.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a smart phone has a combination of advantages of a portable phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA), and is obtained by integrating data communication functions, such as schedule management, facsimile transmission/reception and Internet access, to the functions of the portable phone. The most important characteristic of the smart phone is that hundreds of kinds of various applications can be installed, added or deleted as a user wants, differing from conventional portable phones which are put on the market as finished products so as to use given functions.
Further, the smart phone is advantageous in that the smart phone may access Internet through various methods using various browsing programs as well as directly access Internet using a wireless Internet network, a user may directly manufacture a desired application, a user may implement an interface proper thereto through various applications, and smart phones having the same operating system (OS) may possess in common applications between the smart phones, differing from the conventional portable phones.
As terminals using a next generation mobile communication network constructed with a single coverage are generalized, smart phone users increasingly require various functions. From among additional functions of the mobile communication terminals, an alarm function, i.e., a morning call function, is representative. Recently, most mobile communication terminal users use the alarm function, and particularly the morning call function. In order to use the morning call function of a mobile communication terminal, a user sets a desired morning call time and sets an alarm sound to be given at the morning call time, and then the mobile communication terminal performs a morning call while giving the alarm sound at the set morning call time.